This invention relates to fabric softener compositions containing quaternized derivatives of fatty acids. More particularly, the invention relates to a fabric softener composition containing at least two different quaternary ammonium fatty acid derivatives, one such derivative being based on fatty acids obtained from soy and the other being based on fatty acids derived from tallow.
Fabric softeners are compositions containing one or more active substances which are used in the laundering process to provide laundered fabrics with a texture or hand that is smooth, pliable and soft to the touch. Fabric softeners generally contain one or more cationic surfactants in the form of water-insoluble quaternary ammonium compounds in which the ammonium nitrogen atom contains at least two long chain acyclic aliphatic hydrocarbon groups.